Cristal de Gelo
by DreamingAboutLife94
Summary: O frio avança em direção a Westeros, ameaçando cobrir tudo de neve e morte. Um lobo, que também é um dragão, uiva para a lua cheia. Um dragão, que também é um lobo, colhe cacos do chão da floresta. Porque aqueles que são gelo e fogo erguem-se. Porque quem joga o Jogo dos Tronos ou ganha, ou morre. (em HIATUS - consultar perfil!)
1. Prólogo - Torpor

A dor, conseguia lembrar-se vagamente, fora dilacerante. Agora, tudo era névoa e torpor. Vozes gritavam ao fundo. Urros de vitória, risos maliciosos, berros de dor, pedidos de misericórdia.

Como foi que ali chegara? _Porquê Deuses? Onde errei? O que deveria ter feito diferente?_

Esperara sentir frio. Esperar ver toda a sua vida correr diante dos seus olhos. Esperara tristeza, raiva, desapontamento. Nada veio. Nem frio, nem raiva, nem desapontamento. As memórias da sua vida, da sua curta vida muitos diriam, pareciam trancadas em algum lugar escuro e desconhecido da sua mente. Apenas torpor

_Quem sou eu? O que fazia aqui? Porquê? Deuses, porquê?_

O seu corpo quase sem vida estava a ser arrastado. Depois algo pesado caiu na água. Um corpo? O seu corpo?

Risos seguiram-se. _Deuses? Porque se riem? Parem! Parem de se rir._

\- Provavelmente os Lannister queriam a cabeça dele.

\- Até lhes damos o corpo todo depois de os peixes o terem limpo até ao osso.

E então tudo era escuridão.

Estava de novo a ser arrastado. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas tudo era névoa. Era difícil respirar e os seus pulmões ardiam. Conseguia ouvir a canção de folhas ao sabor da brisa. Ao longe um pássaro cantava.

A sua cabeça pesava. _Quem sou? O que faço aqui? O que aconteceu? _

Cascos de cavalo e vozes. O som estava cada vez mais próximo.

\- Deveríamos voltar para trás Senhora. – uma voz masculina entoou. – O sol poe-se, será noite não tarda.

\- Vamos procurar apenas durante mais algum tempo. – respondeu um voz feminina.

\- Lady Lyaris, já fazem dias, encontrar alguém vivo é…

\- Pouco provável mas possível!

Deixou de ser arrastado. A parte superior do seu corpo caiu na relva com um som seco e abafado. Um rosnar baixo fez-se ouvir. Os cascos e as vozes continuaram a aproximar-se até pararem em algum lugar próximo. Um dos cavalos soltou um profundo e baixo relincho.

\- Senhora… - uma outra voz masculina se pronunciou num tom hesitante.

Algo restolhou na erva.

\- Lady Lyaris, por favor volte. – alguém disse num tom de pânico.

\- Ele estava a tentar arrastar alguém.

Os rosnar ficou mais intenso e o restolhar de erva parou durante uns momentos para recomeçar depois. Os rosnar tornou-se mais constante e ameaçador, um aviso claro para _ela_ se afastar.

_Ela? Lyaris? Quem é ela?_

\- Está tudo bem. – a voz feminina, Lyaris, disse num tom calmo quase sussurrado. – Está tudo bem. – voltou a repetir – Só quero ajudar. Deixa-me ajudar e tudo vai ficar bem outra vez.

No entanto o rosnar persistiu, ainda mais alto.

\- Senhora, por favor, não é prudente. Talvez seja melhor…

\- Eu não o vou deixar aqui! – ela respondeu com ferocidade. – Olhai para ele. Olhai! Recuso-me a deixá-lo aqui para morrer.

Alguns arfares e interjeições de espanto foram ouvidos. Ouviu o raspar de metal. Tentou mover-se em vão, todo o seu corpo parecia entorpecido.

\- O que estais a fazer? – a voz dela perguntou exaltada.

\- Lady Lyaris, o lobo…

\- Baixem as espadas e as setas. Agora!

Soaram murmúrios descontentes e o roçar de metal. A relva voltou a restolhar. Uma brisa soprou, fazendo a pele do seu rosto arder desconfortavelmente. Ar assobiou por entre os seus dentes, num som agudo de dor.

\- Por favor. – a voz dela era suplicante. – Ninguém aqui tem intenção de fazer mal. Deixa-me ajudá-lo, eu só quero ajudá-lo.

O rosnar tornou-se mais baixo, mas permaneceu constante. Algo se afastou ao passo que alguém se aproximou. Sentiu uma mão pequena e suave passar levemente pela sua testa, afastando cabelo até que pressionou na pele. A mão era gelada, quase como o toque da morte. Era assim que era ser tocado pela morte? Um toque gelado, mas suave? Tentou imitir algum som. Os seus lábios abriram-se, mas nada saiu.

\- Shh. – o som veio do seu lado direito. – Não vos esforceis. Estais a salvo.

E foi com o toque e palavras gentis que deixou que a escuridão o envolve-se outra vez, arrastando-o para onde o torpor não o podia alcançar mais.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Memórias de Sangue

**Capítulo 1 – Memórias de Sangue**

Todo o seu corpo estava tenso e dorido, como se há muito não se move-se. Uma dor aguda trespassou-o quando tentou mover um braço fazendo-o soltar uma respiração entre os dentes e morder levemente a língua.

\- Os Deuses Antigos sejam louvados. – ouviu uma voz masculina, grave e profunda dizer algures do seu lado direito. Uma porta pesada abriu-se bruscamente. – Lady Lyaris! Lady Lyaris! Os Deuses são bons, ele acordou!

Um longo silêncio se seguiu. A primeira mudança de que se apercebeu foi de algo molhado a tocar-lhe a mão. Tentou retraí-la por instinto e um pequeno lamurio foi ouvido. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas as suas pálpebras estavam demasiado pesadas para as abrir completamente. A sua cabeça latejada. Deixou escapar um gemido de dor e desconforto.

Segundos depois passos apressados foram ouvidos, demasiado leves para pertencerem a um homem. Uma respiração acelerada tocou-lhe levemente o rosto. Uma mão fria e suave tocou-lhe a testa, afastando o cabelo e sentindo a temperatura da pele. _Um toque tão familiar. Porquê? De onde? _Um suspiro de alívio foi ouvido.

\- A febre finalmente cedeu. – uma voz suave, com um ligeiro toque de sinos, disse de forma lenta e quase suspirada, como se um grande peso se eleva-se das suas costas. – Sor Clarck, por favor, uma bacia com água fresca, um pano e o emplastro que eu fiz esta noite.

\- Claro Senhora, vou já trazer.

Passos foram ouvidos e a pesada porta voltou a fechar-se. Um pequeno lamurio foi de novo ouvido.

\- Está tudo bem. – ouviu-a dizer a alguém. – Ele acordou, vai ficar tudo bem agora. Ele só precisa de algum tempo.

Tentou mover-se de novo. Tentou forçar os seus olhos a abrirem-se. Os seus lábios abriram-se, a pele seca rachou adicionando mais um pouco à dor, mas nenhum som saiu.

\- Não vos esforçais por favor. – a voz de sinos pediu – Já vem água fresca para a vossa garganta. Se a vossa cabeça estiver pesada, mantende os olhos fechados. Respirações profundas também irão ajudar. – a porta voltou a abrir – Obrigada Sor. Podeis deixar aqui.

\- Ireis precisar de ajuda Senhora?

\- Não obrigada. Mas podíeis verificar tudo lá fora por mim, por favor?

\- Claro Senhora.

A porta fez um som seco ao voltar a ser fechada. Ouviu o restolhar de água e algo pressionou levemente o seu lábio inferior enquanto uma pequena mão era coloca por baixo da sua cabeça, inclinando-a um pouco.

\- Água para a vossa garganta. Pequenos goles, senão irá aumentar à dor por vez de diminuí-la.

Fez como lhe foi instruído. Alívio veio de imediato aos seus lábios e garganta doloridos. Deixou escapar um suspiro quando acabou de beber. A sua cabeça voltou a ser baixada na almofada. Sons de água voltaram a ser ouvidos. Um tecido húmido foi pressionado à sua testa e depois aos lados do seu rosto, limpando suor ele supôs.

\- Onde estou? – conseguiu finalmente articular. As palavras arranharam a garganta, causando dor no local.

\- Num local seguro. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Voltou a tentar forçar as suas pesadas pálpebras. Quando os olhos se abriram um pouco preparou-se para ser cegado pela luz, mas tal não aconteceu. O local onde se encontrava estava fracamente iluminado, a única fonte de luz provinha de duas velas, uma de cada lado do seu leito. Desviou os olhos na direção de onde ouvia a voz.

A primeira caraterística que identificou foram olhos cinzentos. _Olhos cinzentos… _Os seus próprios olhos esbugalharam-se. _Olhos cinzentos… Porque é que sentia como se uma faca lhe tivesse trespassado o coração?_

\- Estais bem? Estais como dores? – ela perguntou apressadamente. Um ligeiro pânico entrelaçado nas palavras.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele. A sua mente era ainda um acumular de névoa.

\- Não vos lembrais?

Abanou a cabeça numa resposta negativa. Não, não se lembrava. Não sabia como chegara ali, o que acontecera ou quem era. Mas algo doía. Algo doía mais do que os seus membros doloridos, a sua garganta arranhada ou os seus lábios secos e estalados. O seu coração e alma doíam. Uma dor esmagadora, quase insuportável.

Algo voltou a tocar a sua mão. Primeiro uma superfície molhada. Depois algo macio, pêlo macio. Voltou a virar o seu rosto na direção da rapariga, olhando agora para baixo. Olhos dourados encararam-no. Profundos, misteriosos e tão familiares. E não humanos.

\- Vento Cinzento.

Um esgar de dor percorreu-o desde a base do seu crânio até às suas têmporas. O ar foi empurrado dos seus pulmões. Memórias invadiram-no com tal força que foi como se alguém o tivesse empurrado com a força de uma montanha para o seu leito.

_Neve, vento, corvos, cartas, estandartes, duas torres ligadas por uma ponte de pedra, uma coroa de espadas, batalhas, um casamento, sangue. Olhos azuis. Olhos de _mãe_._

Lágrimas acumularam-se nos cantos dos seus olhos. Quis gritar, esmurrar, partir, correr. Mas tudo o que o seu corpo pesado conseguiu foi ficar empurrado contra o colchão que o suportava, enquanto arquejava pesadamente.

Uma mão tocou-o suavemente no ombro.

\- O casamento, as Gémeas… - disse com dificuldade.

Procurou de novo os olhos da sua cuidadora. Mas ela fechou-os. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto de pele de porcelana, um pequeno e triste sorriso surgiu nos lábios cheios e rosados.

\- Lamento. – disse ela suavemente – Todos nós perdemos alguém importante nas Gémeas. Mas o que importa agora é que estais vivo, Vossa Graça.

_Robb. Robb Stark. Filho de Eddard Stark, Senhor de Winterfell e Rei no Norte._

Sim. Todos tinham perdido alguém querido nas Gémeas. Mas ele perdera demasiadas pessoas nas Gémeas. Os seus homens, os seus amigos e concelheiros, a sua _mãe_. E também deveria ter perdido a sua vida.

Tentou abstrair-se das memórias. Concentrou-se na rapariga que se sentava junto ao seu leito. Não teria mais do que a sua idade. Cabelos castanhos-escuros emolduravam o seu rosto de cor clara, ondulando ligeiramente nas pontas. Envergava um vestido azul-escuro que mostrava já alguns sinais de uso. Em volta do pescoço tinha um fino fio de prata do qual pendia um pequeno cristal de gelo, também ele feito de prata. Havia algo familiar sobre ela…

\- Já nos encontramos antes Senhora?

Ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o com olhos tristes mas, de certa forma, calorosos.

\- Apenas uma vez. – ela respondeu após soltar algumas respirações. – Eramos ambos muito pequenos. Seis anos, talvez? A minha mãe tinha morrido há pouco tempo. – os seus olhos pareceram entristecer mais um pouco. – O meu pai… O meu pai levou-me a mim e ao meu irmão a Winterfell para conhecermos o vosso pai.

Reparou que ela pareceu engolir em seco e respirar de forma mais trémula.

\- O vosso pai… - tentou encontrar palavras para o colocar de forma delicada, mas sabia que não haviam palavras delicadas para o que queria perguntar. – O vosso pai ainda é vivo?

Os seus olhos voltaram a fechar-se.

\- Não, penso que não. Nem o meu irmão. – humedeceu os lábios – Mas talvez Vossa Graça me possais confirmar os meus medos.

Não tinha a certeza de poder ajudá-la, mas…

\- Como se chamava o vosso pai?

\- Jon Umber. – ela disse quase num murmúrio.

Os olhos de Robb abriram-se como pratos. Como? Grande-Jon tinha uma filha? Então lembrou-se. Lyaris Umber, filha mais nova de Jon Umber. Poucos podiam dizer que tinham visto a jovem donzela, uma vez que poucas foram as vezes que saíra das muralhas dos domínios do seu pai. Talvez fosse por isso muitos se esquecessem da sua existência. Nunca ninguém soubera explicar a relutância que Umber tinha em deixar que vissem a sua filha.

\- Lamento Lady Lyaris. – disse suavemente. Os olhos da rapariga agarraram-se aos seus, lágrimas começaram a formar-se neles. – Mas não posso responder às vossas dúvidas. Não sei o que aconteceu ao vosso pai e ao vosso irmão.

Um suspiro abandonou os lábios de Lyaris e um triste sorriso voltou a apoderar-se.

\- Ainda há alguma esperança então. – disse ela suavemente. – Achais que podeis sentar-vos Vossa Graça? As vossas feridas precisam de ser limpas e as ligaduras trocadas.

Reparou pela primeira vez que a parte superior do seu corpo se encontrava exposta. Uma manta de peles cobria-o da cintura para baixo, mas podia também sentir tecido a cobrir e envolver as suas pernas. Ligaduras envolviam o seu abdómen, a parte inferior do seu braço direito bem como o seu ombro esquerdo. Quase podia ainda sentir a seta neste último. Uma tala de madeira também se encontrava ligada ao seu antebraço esquerdo. Partido, compreendeu.

Tentou então erguer a parte superior do seu corpo, silvando de dor durante o processo. As mãos de Lyaris vieram então ao seu auxílio, uma foi colocada entre as suas omoplatas ajudando na sua elevação enquanto a outra foi colocada no seu ombro direito para lhe dar estabilidade. Soltou um suspiro quando finalmente se sentou. Levou a sua mão direita, com algum esforço ao rosto, passando-a pelo lado da face. Não sentiu nenhuma barba, mas podia sentir finas e pouco elevadas linhas. Uma desde a sua têmpora até à altura da sua orelha, junto à linha do cabelo. Duas ao longo da mandíbula. Uma na sua bochecha. Cicatrizes.

\- Fiz o que pode. – a jovem Umber disse suavemente. – Alguns dos corte não deixaram qualquer vestígio, mas outros… Mas são muito ténues e quase todos possíveis de esconder com o cabelo ou deixando crescer uma barba. – tentou confortá-lo.

Robb deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Está tudo bem. – respondeu olhando-a. – Obrigada pelos cuidados Senhora.

Lyaris sorriu-lhe de volta.

\- Não há nada pelo que agradecer Vossa Graça.

Viu-a levantar-se do pequeno banco de madeira em que estava sentada. As mãos dela estabeleceram-se nas suas costas, desatando os seguros nós das suas ligaduras. Começou então a desenrolá-las de forma lenta. O seu rosto contorceu-se em desconforto. As ligaduras estavam coladas à sua pele por suor, sangue seco e algum tipo de emplastro. O desenrolar tornou-se ainda mais lento quando ela notou o seu desconforto.

\- Durante quanto tempo… - começou a questionar, mas parou, não sabendo exatamente como colocar a questão. A jovem compreendeu-o no entanto.

\- Três meses. – ela respondeu com suavidade. – Na verdade já tínhamos perdido a esperança de que voltásseis a acordar. A febre foi implacável e a maioria das feridas infetam com frequência e estão a demorar a fechar. – explicou. Robb apenas assentiu.

_Três meses. _O quanto teria mudado em três meses?

\- Onde estamos? – voltou a perguntar.

Lyaris suspirou e as ligaduras abandonaram o seu tronco. Aproveitou a oportunidade para avaliar o estrago. Um fino corte horizontal percorria todo o comprimento do seu diafragma. Não parecia profundo. Um corte mais largo e profundo rasgara o seu abdómen obliquamente, quase se encontrando com o primeiro. Sangue seco rodeava as feridas, mas por baixo do sangue era possível ver a pele vermelha e inchada. O ar frio do seu aposento entrou em contacto com a pele aberta, fazendo-o soltar um esgar de dor. Podia sentir finas e torturantes alfinetadas na parte baixa das suas costas também.

Lyaris mergulhou um pano na bacia com água, torcendo-o antes de começar a limpar o mais delicadamente possível os cortes na parte frontal do seu tronco.

\- Ao largo da floresta que rodeia Atalaia da Água Cinzenta, numa vila subterrânea abandonada, semelhante a Vila Toupeira.

\- Porque estáveis tão a sul, Senhora?

Ela parou os seus movimentos por alguns segundos, fechando os olhos com força. Tomou então uma respiração profunda e retomou os seus cuidados, limpando uma crosta de emplastro antigo e sangue seco no seu corte superior.

\- Eu vinha ao encontro de Vossa Graça e do senhor meu pai com informação importante. As cartas enviadas pelos senhores das diversas casas do norte estavam a ser intercetadas por homens de Ferro e até mesmo por… Alguns outros senhores do norte. A informação nunca seria entregue a não ser que eu o fizesse pessoalmente. Os meus tios não ficaram satisfeitos com a minha partida, mas não lhes dei muito espaço para discussão.

Ela faz uma pausa no seu discurso para limpar o pano na água. Esta ficou rosada quando ela torceu o pano, librando-se do excesso de água. Passou então a limpar o corte mais profundo.

\- Se tivesse partido mais cedo… Se tivesse partido mais cedo talvez tudo isto pudesse ter sido evitado.

Robb reparou que as suas mãos começaram a tremer. Num impulso mal contido tomou uma das mãos da rapariga nas suas, tentando passar algum conforto.

\- Que informação era essa Lady Lyaris? – encorajou-a.

\- A traição dos Bolton.

A informação apanhou-o desprevenido.

\- Como é que…

Mais uma vez ela soltou um suspiro.

\- Quando Theon Greyjoy se apoderou de Winterfell os homens do Forte do Pavor marcharam em direção às muralhas. Nós pensamos que eles fossem apenas para expulsar os Homens de Ferro e assegurar a segurança do castelo até que Vossa Graça retornasse, então eu convenci os meus tios a mandaram alguns homens da Última Lareira para ajudar. – as palavras pareceram ficar presas na garganta de Lyaris e esta respirou profundamente algumas vezes antes de prosseguir. Robb esperou pacientemente para que ela continuasse. – Quando os homens voltaram, as noticias que nos trouxeram não eram o que nós esperávamos. Quando os homens do Forte do Pavor entraram em Winterfell e subjugaram os homens de ferro, passaram os seus habitantes pela espada e o castelo pelo archote. Os responsáveis pelo massacre de Winterfell são os Bolton.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Vidas sob o solo

**Capítulo 2 – Vidas sob o solo**

Viu a expressão dos seus olhos azuis mudarem. O azul de céu e mares tornou-se gelo. E por momentos, ela sentiu medo.

A mão que segurava a sua escorregou para as laterais do corpo do jovem rei. Lyaris tragou uma respiração profunda e voltou à sua tarefa. Silêncio preencheu os aposentos, infiltrando-se na sua pele como a brisa gelada do inverno que nem a mais quente das roupas podia afastar.

Quando estava satisfeita com a aparência dos cortes colocou o pano de lado e pegou num recipiente de barro com um emplastro verde. Espalhou a substância com a maior delicadeza que podia, mas mesmo assim podia perceber os tremores que percorriam o corpo de Robb cada vez que um espasmo de dor o abatia.

Foi apenas quando se deslocou na cama improvisada para tratar os ferimentos das costas que o Jovem Lobo cortou o desconfortável silêncio.

\- Não vos devíeis culpar Senhora. – Lyaris encolheu-se com aquelas palavras. Como podia não se culpar? – Abandonasteis a segurança do vosso lar e viajasteis para sul para nos avisar. Só vos posso agradecer.

Concentrou-se nas feridas para tentar escapar aos pensamentos sombrios que a rodeavam.

\- Talvez se tivesse partido mais cedo… Quando chegamos perto das Gémeas, a única coisa que podíamos fazer era procurar por sobreviventes.

\- Foi assim que me encontrasteis?

Ela assentiu. E então lembrou-se que ele não a podia ver.

\- Sim. Procurávamos já havia alguns dias quando vos encontrámos Vossa Graça. O vosso lobo estava a arrastar-vos para um parte mais densa da mata. Ele foi muito… protetor em relação a vós. – um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos seus lábios perante a memória. Vento Cinzento tinha a sua cabeça apoiada na cama. Conseguiu ver Robb passar a mão afetuosamente pela cabeça do lobo. – Ele esteve ao vosso lado durante todo este tempo. Durante a primeira semana não saiu sequer para caçar.

\- Encontraram muitos sobreviventes? – ouviu a voz de Robb perguntar quando começou a aplicar o emplastro nos cortes das suas costas.

As costas do Jovem Lobo eram, provavelmente, o local mais mal tratado do seu corpo. Apesar de superficiais, muitas eram as feridas que adornavam a parte baixa do seu tronco. A maioria pareciam ter sido provocadas por fricção. Vento Cinzento havia arrastado o rei por um longo caminho em direção a norte, afastando-o o mais possível das Gémeas. Não duvidava que muitos dos ferimentos deveriam ter sido causados dessa forma.

\- Menos do que gostaríamos de ter conseguido encontrar. – Lyaris respondeu pesadamente. – Alguns não sobreviveram, mesmo após os termos resgatado. Neste momento vivem na aldeia aproximadamente cento e cinquenta pessoas. Cinquenta são homens que vieram comigo da Última Lareira, quarenta sobreviventes das Gémeas. Os restantes são aldeões, sobreviventes da guerra e refugiados que viram as suas aldeias serem queimadas e os seus familiares passados pela espada. Não tinham para onde ir. Não podia deixá-los desamparados quando tínhamos um sítio seguro onde poderiam ficar.

Moveu-se para pegar nas ligaduras frescas e levantou-se, começando a enrola-las em volta do tronco de Robb. Colocou o dedo indicador firmemente sobre a ponta antes de começar a enrolar, retirando-o apenas quando se certificou que esta estava firmemente segura e de que deixara tecido suficiente para atar as pontas.

\- Foi gentil da vossa parte acolhe-las Senhora.

\- Não se trata de gentileza. – ela respondeu – Estas pessoas estão a sofrer porque os seus lordes decidiram partir para a guerra. Foram apanhadas em batalhas que não são as delas e perderam tudo para que alguém se sente no trono. – Lyaris parou imediatamente todas as suas ações, apercebendo-se do que tinha dito. Um rubor subiu às suas bochechas e os seus olhos arregalaram-se. Podia sentir os olhos de Robb a observá-la intensamente. – Eu… Imploro o vosso perdão Vossa Graça, eu não deveria ter…

\- Não. – o rei interrompeu-a, a voz baixa e pesada – Nada mais dissestes que não a verdade. Normalmente não é no povo que os lordes pensam quando partem para a guerra.

O silêncio voltou a preencher de novo o quarto. Mais pesado e mais denso do que o anterior. Lyaris sentia-se pequena perante o olhar intenso que Robb ainda lhe dava. O pai sempre a ensinara a mostrar respeito por aqueles que, de alguma forma, eram superiores. E ali estava ela, acabando de ofender indiretamente o seu rei. O que diria o seu pai se a visse naquele momento?

_Lyaris… Tens o coração demasiado perto da boca. Há pensamentos que devem continuar a ser isso mesmo, minha pequena princesa do norte._

\- Os meus irmãos… - ouviu o rei começar hesitantemente o que a levou a olhar nos seus olhos azuis. – Foram mortos por Theon ou…

A morena baixou de novo os olhos, concentrando-se no nó das ligaduras.

\- Temo que esse pecado continue a pertencer a Theon Greyjoy, Vossa Graça.

Recuou então um pouco, admirando o resultado do seu trabalho com as ligaduras. Lyaris esperava que o tempo que havia passado com o Meistre da sua Casa e o que havia aprendido com ele fosse o suficiente para curar o Jovem Lobo, bem como todos os feridos a que tentava atender todos os dias na aldeia. Eram mais do que ela gostaria de poder admitir e poucas as mulheres que a pudessem ajudar com o trabalho.

\- As restantes ligaduras foram trocadas recentemente, penso que não deve ser necessário atender a elas hoje. Não quero causar-vos mais dor do que o necessário. – ela informou-o, recebendo um pequeno sorriso e um baixo obrigado como resposta. – Vou proceder para que vos seja trazida comida. Para qualquer coisa que Vossa Graça necessitar está sempre um homem da Última Lareira à vossa porta, basta apenas chamar.

\- Agradece-vos imenso, Lady Lyaris.

Ele não estava apenas a falar do tratamento dos seus ferimentos, ela percebeu. O mais pequeno dos sorrisos tocou os seus lábios enquanto ela assentia em resposta. Recolheu todos os itens que Sor Clarck lhe havia trazido e, desculpando-se educadamente, abandonou o pequeno quarto que servia de aposentos ao jovem rei. Sor Clarck encontrava-se do lado oposto em posição de guarda. Baixou levemente a cabeça quando a jovem Lady entrou no seu campo de visão.

Fora um dos cavaleiros de maior confiança do seu pai, encarregue de a proteger quando ele partira para sul. Tinha trinta anos mas uma força e fluidez que deixaria jovens cavaleiros com inveja. Alto e de ombros largos, sempre tivera nos seus olhos âmbar gentileza quando se dirigia a Lyaris. Descendente do sul, mas com verdadeira alma do norte. Com os seus escuros cabelos hirsutos e a grossa barba escura que mantinha curta, ninguém poderia dizer que fora um dia nascido em Ponta Tempestade.

\- Senhora. – ela ouviu-o cumprimentar ao que apenas assentiu. Deslocou-se para o centro da sala em que entrara, depositando o conteúdo que trazia nos braços numa grosseira e tosca mesa de madeira. – Como está o Rei?

Lyaris dirigiu-se para o canto esquerdo da divisão, onde uma panela de ferro fervia ao lume de uma pequena fogueira. A pequena cozinha era a divisão principal da pequena casa que reclamara como sua quando haviam descoberto a aldeia. Tinha apenas um quarto, para o qual movera o rei após o terem encontrado. Uma cama improvisada tinha sido feita para si num canto mais escondido da cozinha. Sor Clarck pendurara um pesado pedaço de tecido para dividir o espaço e lhe dar um pouco mais de privacidade.

Mexeu o conteúdo aguado da panela, verificando a cozedura do caldo.

\- Melhor do que seria de se esperar. As feridas ainda irão levar tempo a curar, mas não tanto quanto a alma. – suspirou então.

Uma ligeira dor surgiu nas suas têmporas, espalhando-se rapidamente pelo seu crânio e intensificando-se. Uma respiração aguda deixou-a e então foi como se o chão lhe tivesse sido tirado violentamente debaixo dos pés. Sentiu-se cair e fechou os olhos, esperando a dor do impacto no seu corpo no duro e frio chão. Mas o que sentiu foram dois braços fortes a ampará-la.

\- Senhora. – ouviu a voz aflita do cavaleiro. Sentiu que ele a sentava num dos bancos que rodeava a mesa. – Sentis-vos bem, Lady Lyaris?

\- Sim. – ela respondeu tremulamente mantendo os olhos fechados, esperando que ajudasse a aliviar a dor. – Foi apenas uma tontura.

\- Há quanto tempo não dormis Senhora? Há quanto tempo estais sem comer?

Lyaris respirou profundamente, sentindo o peso da sua cabeça dissipar-se lentamente.

\- Eu estou bem Sor. Prometo que descansarei um pouco mais logo. Ainda há muito a ser feito.

\- Tudo pode ser feito após terdes descansado devidamente.

Lyaris abanou a cabeça. Não, não podia. Todos os que habitavam naquela vila estavam sob a sua responsabilidade. Muitos deles estavam feridos ou doentes. Batedores iam e vinham com informações sobre o que os rodeava à superfície e esperando por novas diretrizes. Mais de cem bocas precisavam de ser alimentadas, algumas delas sendo crianças, a maior parte destas órfãs. No quarto ao lado o seu rei precisava da sua ajuda para recuperar devidamente. Não, eles não podiam esperar até que ela estivesse devidamente descansada e alimentada. E como para provar a sua assertividade, um soldado abriu abruptamente a porta da sua casa.

\- Senhora, perdoai-me, mas sois precisa na enfermaria.

\- O que se passou? – perguntou preocupada, apoiando-se em Sor Clarck para se levantar.

\- Um dos homens Stark que resgatamos junto às Gémeas está a delirar e tornou-se violento. Atacou uma das mulheres e uma pequena rapariga que lá estava a aprender o oficio. Fomos capazes de o restringir, mas ele continua a debater-se e ninguém sabe o que fazer.

Lyaris dirigiu de novo a sua atenção ao seu protetor.

\- Por favor, assim que o caldo acabar de ferver assegurai-vos de que uma tigela, juntamente com algum vinho e pão, seja levado a Vossa Graça. Ele precisa de comer para recuperar forças.

E com isto dirigiu-se à porta, acompanhando o soldado que viera em busca do seu auxílio.

Dirigiram-se para o sul da vila, em direção à grande alcova no solo, suportada por grandes vigas de madeira, que usavam como enfermaria. No exterior das casas poucas pessoas se viam. Algumas mulheres e homens feridos passaram por eles, enquanto caminhavam apressados, baixando levemente as cabeças ao que a morena lhe sorria. Dois rapazes estavam perto da enfermaria, na pequena praça que existia em frente, com um teto adornado por raízes de árvores da largura do tronco de um homem. Tinham meios-elmos grandes demais para as suas cabeças, caindo-lhes repetidamente sobre os olhos, e lutavam com dois paus, fingindo que se tratavam de espadas. Risos vinham dos dois e Lyaris não pode evitar sorrir perante a sua inocência infantil que, mesmo na situação precária em que vivam, com guerra a acontecer mesmo por cima das suas cabeças, brincavam alegremente com duas crianças em tempos de paz.

Uma grande comoção se havia levantado dentro da enfermaria. Gritos animalescos eram ouvidos na extremidade mais afastada. Lyaris apressou-se em direção ao som. Um soldado entroncado era segurado por pelo menos cinco homens, que tentavam evitar que se levanta-se da cama e que os seus braços e pernas, que se moviam descontroladamente atingissem alguém. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente dele. Fora um dos primeiros homens que haviam encontrado nas suas incursões ao largo das Gémeas. Sofrera severos golpes e por pouco não perdera uma das pernas. Não estavam a conseguir combater a infeção nas suas feridas e a febre atormentava-o constantemente. Não era o primeiro episódio de devaneio febril que ele sofria.

Desviou a sua rota em direção às mesas e prateleiras onde guardava a ervas medicinais que tinha conseguido encontrar nas redondezas e alguns remédios que fizera com a ajuda das outras mulheres e de duas curandeiras que também haviam encontrado refúgio na vila. Ambas encontravam-se à superfície com alguns homens procurando algumas ervas que tinham em pouca quantidade.

\- Preciso de água quente. – disse rapidamente a uma mulher que se encontrava nas proximidades. A mulher assentiu e rapidamente se apressou a cumprir o pedido da jovem Umber.

Lyaris recolheu três diferentes tipos de ervas medicinais dos seus molhos e colocou-as num almofariz, moendo-as. Quando ficou satisfeita com os aspeto da mistura transferiu-as para um copo de barro. Não demorou muito para que a aldeã chega-se com um grande bule de ferro com água quente. Indicou-lhe o copo e a mulher despejou um pouco da água. Esta depressa adquiriu uma cor púrpura.

Sem perder mais tempo, Lyaris pegou no copo e dirigiu-se à cama do soldado que ainda se debatia violentamente.

\- Segurai-o bem. – pediu ela aos cinco homens que pareceram aumentar a força o seu aperto em volta do soldado.

Com dificuldade forçou o líquido a descer pela garganta do homem, que cuspiu metade durante o processo. O líquido quente irritou levemente a pele dos seus dedos. Não demorou muito para que o homem parasse de se debater, até que escorregou para a inconsciência. Um suspiro de alívio pareceu sair das bocas de todos os que os rodeavam.

Uma hora depois Lyaris retornou a sua casa. Os seus passos lentos e as suas pálpebras pesadas. Abriu lentamente a porta dos aposentos do rei, verificando que este dormia profundamente. Vento Cinzento, deitado ao lado da sua cama, ergueu a cabeça quando a porta abriu, arrebitando as orelhas pontiagudas quando a viu e libertando um som baixo. A rapariga sorriu-lhe. Fechou então a porta suavemente e dirigiu-se à sua cama. Adormeceu assim que se deitou sobre as cobertas e que a sua cabeça encontrou a almofada.

Acordou apenas horas depois, quando Sor Clarck a puxou de volta à consciência para a informar de que os homens precisavam de permissão para ir à superfície enterrar um corpo. O soldado havia falecido.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Robb

**carlita stoneheart****: **obrigada pela comentário, significa muito para mim que a fic esteja a agradar! Espero que continues a gostar (:

Updates podem demorar um pouco, estou em época de provas na faculdade então é um pouco difícil arranjar tempo para escrever.

Abriu lentamente os olhos. O quarto estava escuro. O restante da cera das velas fora consumido algures durante as suas horas de sono. Os seus músculos continuavam tensos e doridos, mas as dores dos seus ferimentos começavam a dar tréguas. Passara-se uma semana desde que despertara do seu coma induzido por febre e delírio. Continuava confinado à sua cama. Apesar de as feridas terem começado a fechar, Lyaris insistira bastante para que continua-se deitado, com medo que qualquer esforço ou movimento mais brusco reabrisse os cortes. Mas, na sua opinião, três meses e uma semana era demasiado tempo para se ficar deitado.

Afastou as cobertas do corpo, contorcendo o rosto de dor quando os músculos do seu ombro se distenderam. Levantou o tronco usando o seu antebraço direito e balançou as pernas para fora da cama. Passou a mão pelo rosto, tento afastar a expressão cansada que certamente ali estaria. Pêlos picaram as pontas dos seus dedos. Deixara crescer de novo a barba. Grande parte das cicatrizes foram escondidas pela pelagem ruiva, mas a da sua bochecha continuava ali, lembrando-o daquela vermelha noite sempre que via o seu reflexo na bacia de água.

Vento Cinzento, que se encontrava deitado no chão, aos pés da sua cama, levantou a cabeça quando o sentiu mexer-se. Robb quase podia sentir um olhar acusatório vindo do lobo gigante. Era quase difícil acreditar no quão próximos Vento Cinzento e Lyaris se haviam tornado e o quão parecia ao Jovem Lobo que o seu lobo, de alguma forma, tomava partido da rapariga sempre que ela lhe dava algum conselho ou o repreendia por ter feito um movimento anteriormente desaconselhado.

\- Eu estou bem Vento. – ele assegurou ao lobo que o olhava continuamente de forma penetrante. – Estou farto desta maldita cama. – deixou então escapar entre dentes.

Podia ouvir vozes do outro lado da porta, abafados pela espessa e pesada madeira de carvalho. Era-lhe fácil distinguir a voz de sinos de Lyaris e a voz profunda de Sor Clarck, que parecia acompanhar a jovem Umber onde quer que ela fosse. A terceira voz, masculina, era-lhe desconhecida.

Robb calçou as botas que se encontravam junto à sua cama e levantou-se lentamente, sentindo finas alfinetadas nas suas costas e abdómem. Colocou a custo o manto negro que se encontrava sobre uma tosca cadeira perto da cama sobre os ombros – estaria mais apresentável assim do que apenas com a fina camisa que lhe cobria o tronco. Quando se dirigiu com passos pesarosos até à porta Vento Cinzento levantou-se e seguiu-o.

A divisão para a qual a porta se abriu parecia uma pequena e simples cozinha. No centro havia uma mesa e ao redor dessa mesa sentavam-se os donos das vozes que podia ouvir precariamente nos seus aposentos. O dono da voz desconhecida encontrava-se sentado diretamente à sua frente. Era um homem alto e entroncado com a típica aparência de um homem do norte – espessa barba escura cobria a sua face, o seu cabelo era um emaranhado de pequenos caracóis negros, a sua expressão grave e fria.

\- O que faremos em relação a isto, Senhora? – o homem perguntava a Lyaris.

A cabeça da jovem pendia baixa. Conseguia ver a sua figura de perfil, uma expressão de concentração e uma ruga de preocupação enfeitavam o seu rosto. Mas depressa a sua face suavizou, os seus olhos fecharam-se e um suspirou passou pelos lábios rosados. _Algo que ela fazia demasiado_.

\- Não há nada que possamos fazer por enquanto. – ela acabou por responder suavemente, como sempre parecia fazer. – Resta-nos apenas esperar. Por favor caso mais algum patrulheiro retorne hoje, trazei-me de imediato notícias sobre o mesmo Sor Oliver.

O cavaleiro assentiu, erguendo então os olhos na direção de Robb. Quando viu o jovem rei pareceu ficar petrificando, olhando para Robb com uma expressão que ele não conseguia decifrar completamente.

A expressão do homem chamou a atenção de Lyaris e de Sor Clarck que moveram a sua atenção para a direção em que este olhava. Os olhos de Lyaris arregalaram-se assim que o viram e Robb sentiu-se como um rapazinho prestes a ser repreendido pela mãe pois fora apanhado a roubar doces da cozinha.

\- Vossa Graça. – ela disse. A suavidade da sua voz permanecia, mas Robb podia detetar uma ponta de irritação. O som de madeira a raspar no solo ecoou na pequena divisão quando Lyaris se levantou do banco, caminhando na sua direção. – Não deveríeis estar de pé. Precisais de repouso.

Robb conteve a súbita vontade de rolar os seus olhos azuis. _Definitivamente como um rapazinho a ser repreendido pela mãe._

\- Penso que já estive demasiado tempo deitado Senhora. – disse-lhe o mais suavemente que conseguiu. – Patrulheiros retornaram da superfície? Que notícias trazem?

Lyaris explicara-lhe, no terceiro dia após o fim do seu coma, o geral funcionamento da vida na aldeia subterrânea. Pequenos grupos compostos no máximo por quatro homens dirigiam-se em pequenas incursões regulares, na sua maioria, à superfície tentando discretamente inteirar-se dos acontecimentos no exterior. Todas as notícias eram reportadas a Lyaris assim que os patrulheiros regressavam.

Percebeu que a rapariga ponderava antes de lhe responder, esticando a mão e acariciando a cabeça de Vento Cinzento que se colocara a seu lado.

\- Nada de importante Vossa Graça. As coisas parecem fluir lentamente à superfície.

O pequeno puxão que sentiu no seu estômago dizia-lhe que algo estava tremendamente errado naquela resposta. Puxou o pensamento e a sensação para o fundo da sua mente e assentiu. Não havia motivo para que Lyaris lhe mentisse.

\- Vossa Graça, Senhora. – o cavaleiro que Robb não conhecia interrompeu-os, virando para si a atenção de ambos. – Com a vossa licença, vou retirar-me e voltar aos meus deveres.

Lyaris sorriu-lhe, fazendo uma pequena vénia com a cabeça.

\- Claro. E obrigada Sor.

Entendimento passou pelos olhos escuros do cavaleiro e este assentiu. Fez uma vénia antes de abrir a porta e sair. Madeira voltou a raspar no chão quando Sor Clarck fez também intensão de se levantar. Voltou-se na direção de Robb e ofereceu-lhe uma profunda vénia, como fazia sempre que o cumprimentava.

\- Vossa Graça. – saudou-o respeitosamente, virando-se depois para a sua Senhora. – Se me perdoais, está na hora de fazer uma ronda pelos meus homens.

Lyaris acenou-lhe graciosamente.

\- É claro. Lamento ter-vos mantido afastado dos vossos deveres Sor.

O cavaleiro abriu um sorriso. Primeiro sorriso que Robb via no rosto do homem, apercebeu-se subitamente.

\- O meu dever está onde estiver a minha Senhora. – o cavaleiro respondeu de forma cortês antes de fazer uma nova vénia, dirigida a ambos os jovens, e de se retirar.

Robb desviou então de novo a sua atenção para Lyaris que olhava de forma algo amorosa para Vento Cinzento que, ao contrário daquilo que o jovem se havia acostumado, escolhera sentar-se ao lado da rapariga. Os finos e longos dedos dela passavam calmamente pelo topo da cabeça do lobo que se mantinha de olhos fechados, apreciando a caricia. Quando os olhos do lobo se abriram, revelando o seu dourado liquido, um pequeno som saiu da garganta do animal.

\- O que foi Vento? – Lyaris observava o lobo com curiosidade.

E então Vento Cinzento olhou na direção do seu mestre e Robb podia sentir o mesmo olhar acusatório de apenas minutos antes. _Traidor_.

Podia sentir o olhar de Lyaris colocado em si intensamente. Endireitou mais os ombros e elevou um pouco mais a cabeça. Não, decidiu, era um rei não uma criança que todos podiam repreender. Viu um pequeno sorriso aparecer nos lábios da jovem perante as suas ações. Ela sabia o que ele estava a tentar fazer.

Sem uma palavra, Lyaris passou pelo rei, dirigindo-se a um dos cantos da divisão. Seguiu os seus movimentos com o olhar. Um pesado tecido de um verde musgo pendia do teto naquele local, escondendo parcialmente uma precária cama feita para dar conforto a apenas um corpo. Quando Lyaris saiu de trás da cortina improvisada trazia nas suas mãos um tecido branco. Dobrou-o cuidadosamente até que se tronou fino e depois atou as duas pontas. Quando estava apenas a meio braço de distância de Robb ergueu a cabeça para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. O pequeno sorriso ainda nos seus lábios.

\- Permite-me, Vossa Graça? – ela perguntou erguendo um pouco o tecido.

Robb olhou-a questionavelmente, mas deu por si a assentir. A rapariga esticou os braços na direção da sua cabeça, tendo mesmo assim de se colocar nas pontas dos pés para anular a diferença de alturas entre eles. Passou o tecido pela cabeça do Jovem Lobo até que este se encontra-se em redor do seu pescoço. Depois, com delicadeza, pegou-lhe no braço esquerdo e passou-o para o interior do arco, deixando que este ali repousa-se.

\- Pronto. – disse ela alegremente – O osso curará de forma mais rápida e correta desta forma. – Lyaris informou-o – Por favor, sempre que vos encontreis de pé tentai usar o braço desta forma. Não queremos que ele vos atormente para o resto da Vossa vida.

Robb sorriu-lhe, ajustando melhor o braço na ligadura improvisada.

\- Obrigada, Senhora.

O sorriso no rosto da rapariga cresceu um pouco. Viu-a abrir a boca para dizer algo mas foi interrompida por Vento Cinzento que choramingava baixinho. Foi quando se apercebeu que o lobo gigante não se encontrava ao lado de nenhum deles. Robb rodou sobre si próprio procurando o animal. Os seus olhos encontraram-no perto da porta. Estava sentado e quando sentiu a atenção em si passou suavemente uma das grandes patas pela porta, as suas garras deixando marcas na madeira.

\- O que se passa Vento?

\- Ele provavelmente quer ir caçar. – respondeu-lhe Lyaris, lançando-lhe depois um olhar inquiridor. Robb acenou, percebendo a pergunta silenciosa.

Viu a rapariga dirigir-se à porta e abri-la. Antes que Vento tivesse a oportunidade de sair fez-lhe uma festa na cabeça e baixou um pouco o olhar, para que este estivesse ao mesmo nível que o do lobo.

\- Não te afastes muito e não deixes que ninguém te veja. – ouviu-a dizer afetuosamente, como uma mãe diria a uma pequena criança. Por alguma razão o gesto aqueceu-lhe o coração.

O lobo lambeu a mão da jovem Umber antes de sair pela porta. Lyaris voltou a fechá-la suavemente, voltando a sua atenção para o rei.

\- Ele deverá estar de volta dentro de uma hora, no máximo duas. O Vento nunca demora mais do que isso a retornar à aldeia. – a rapariga disse quando se voltou a virar para si. – Tendes fome, Vossa Graça?

Aquele pareceu ser o momento certo para que o seu estômago soltasse um pequeno grunhido, o que levou Robb a sorrir ligeiramente embaraçado. Lyaris manteve o seu sorriso.

\- Por favor, sentai-vos. – indicou-lhe um dos bancos – Eu vou preparar-vos o desjejum.

Sentou no banco que ela lhe indicara e observou-a mover-se fluidamente pela pequena divisão, retirando ingredientes e recipientes dos precários móveis. A ruga de preocupação parecia ter voltado à testa da jovem, o que levou Robb a observá-la com mais cuidado.

O ligeiro puxão no seu estômago e a sensação de que algo se encontrava deslocado voltaram a incomodá-los, ao que ele voltou a fazer o seu melhor esforço para os afastar. Se algo importante tivesse acontecido Lyaris ter-lhe-ia dito, não havia qualquer razão para que não confiasse nela.

Saiu dos seus devaneios quando o cheiro a bacon frito começou a ondular pela cozinha. Não demorou muito a que um copo de vinho aquecido e temperado com ervas, duas fatias de pão escuro com queijo e o bacon fossem colocados à sua frente. Olhou para Lyaris com um sorriso agradecido e mergulhou na pequena refeição. Estava a terminar o bacon, enquanto Lyaris limpava os utensílios que havia utilizado para preparar os alimentos, quando uma pequena batida se ouviu.

A morena pousou na mesa o pano que estava a usar e dirigiu-se à porta. Do outro lado estava uma pequena menina de cabelos loiros. Usava um vestido maltratado e tinha a bochecha direita suja, mas usava um sorriso radiante no rosto.

\- Lyaris! – Robb ouviu a menina exclamar.

Lyaris baixou-se até se encontrar à altura da criança e passou-lhe a mão na bochecha tentando limpá-la.

\- Olá. – a voz suave da jovem fez-se ouvir. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tyanna?

A menina abanou a cabeça, fazendo balançar o fino cabelo.

\- A minha mãe pediu para te chamar. Alguns dos soldados estão melhor. Ela acha que eles já podem deixar a enfermaria.

\- Eu estarei lá num momento. – Lyaris respondeu-lhe, ai que Tyanna acenou efusivamente com a sua pequena cabeça, saindo a correr em disparada enquanto a Umber se voltava a erguer. – Vai com cuidado Tyanna. Vais acabar por cair. – ela gritou na direção da criança, abanando a cabeça num gesto desaprovador segundos depois.

A porta foi cuidadosamente fechada e Lyaris voltou a pegar no pano que abandonara, resumindo às suas tarefas.

\- Posso acompanhá-la? – Robb ouviu-se dizer antes que tivesse tempo de pensar nas próprias palavras. A pergunta atraiu a atenção de Lyaris para si, que o olhou de forma surpresa. – Eu gostaria de visitar os homens resgatados das Gémeas, afinal, são os mesmos homens que me acompanharam para o campo de batalha e que arriscaram a sua vida por mim.

Lyaris sorriu-lhe.

\- Não vejo razão para declinar a Vossa companhia, Vossa Graça. Iremos assim que terminardes a vossa refeição.

Robb assentiu, contente com o arranjo. Uma sensação nervosa acolheu-se no seu estômago. O que iriam os homens dizer quando o vissem? Culpá-lo-iam pelo que se havia sucedidos? Pelos Deuses, Robb sabia que se culparia se os lugares se invertessem. Ele culpava-se a si próprio pelas decisões que tomara e a culpa consumia-o por dentro dia e noite, aterrorizando os seus sonhos.

Quando terminou a sua refeição levantou-se do desconfortável banco de madeira e dirigiu-a a Lyaris, que já o aguardava junto à porta. Percorreram lado a lado o caminho que levava à enfermaria. Robb prestava a atenção a tudo o que rodeava, bebendo da aparência do local, sendo aquela a primeira vez que abandonava a pequena casa que partilhava com a Umber. O seu caminhou cruzou-se com o de idosos, mulheres e homens doentes demais para combaterem na guerra. Todos baixavam respeitosamente a cabeça quando viam os jovens passar. Robb tentou lançar um olhar agradecido a todos ao passo que, a seu lado, Lyaris mostrava a todos um sorriso e desejava-lhe um suave _bom dia_.

Criança brincavam na praça em frente ao local que fora transformado em enfermaria. Todas cumprimentando alegremente Lyaris assim que a viram. Pode ver a criança que chamara por Lyaris minutos antes a brincar com uma boneca de pano juntamente com outras raparigas de idades aproximadas.

A enfermaria estava mais cheia do que aquilo que esperara, apesar de se encontrar relativamente calma. Muitos homens se encontravam inconscientes. A dormir ou em coma, Robb não sabia precisar.

\- Se me dais licença Vossa Graça, tenho de ver alguns soldados que já poderão estar suficientemente bem para deixar a enfermaria.

Robb voltou a sua atenção para a rapariga.

\- De forma alguma, Senhora. – respondeu-lhe com um pequeno sorriso. – Não haverá inconivente em que eu fale com alguns dos homens?

Ele era o responsável pela sua condição e pela sua estadia na improvisada e pouco adequada enfermaria. Ele fora o seu Rei. Mas que espécie de Rei seria se se limita-se a observar, sem coragem ou dignidade o suficiente para tentar dar uma palavra de conforto aos homens que haviam marchado para batalha com ele?

\- De forma alguma, Vossa Graça. Tenho a certeza que ver-vos e ouvir as vossas palavras lhes dará renovadas forças.

E foi com as palavras de Lyaris e o seu característico sorriso gentil que se separaram. Lyaris dirigiu-se ao fundo da enfermaria, reunindo-se com algumas mulheres e depois acompanhando-as até algumas camas, onde inspecionava os feridos.

Robb deambulou desorientadamente pela enfermaria inicialmente até conseguir que as suas mãos parassem de tremer e o seu coração de bater como o de um veado em fuga. Começou então a aproximar-se de alguns soldados. A forma como o receberam surpreendeu-o. Não havia mágoa, desgosto ou fúria. Apenas sorrisos e esperança renovada. Demorou-se mais tempo com alguns homens de Winterfell. Homens que julgara mortos e cuja visão fizera com que o seu coração se enche-se de alegria.

A visita à enfermaria não renovara apenas as esperanças dos soldados, percebeu mais tarde, mas também as suas próprias.

Voltou à entrada da enfermaria uma hora mais tarde, atraído pelos gritos de excitação de crianças. Continuavam na praça, brincando umas com as outras sem que nenhuma das preocupações da superfície as perturbasse. Ali, estavam protegidas do cenário de morte e horrores da guerra. A novidade, era a enorme massa de pelos cinzentos que as crianças perseguiam e acarinhavam. A visão de Vento Cinzento a brincar com as crianças surpreendeu-o. Nunca tal ocorrera em Winterfell, as crianças tinham demasiado medo do lobo gigante.

\- As crianças gostam dele. – ouviu a inconfundível voz de sinos de Lyaris ao seu lado – Nestes três meses ele tem-se tornado uma fonte de entretenimento para elas.

\- Não têm medo?

\- Tiveram, no inicio. Mas ele sempre foi cuidadoso com elas. Estava curioso com as pequenas crianças a principio, penso eu. Mas têm se tornado bastante próximos e acho que o Vento gosta tanto dos pequenos momentos em que brinca com as crianças quanto elas.

Acabaram por almoçar na enfermaria com os feridos e doentes. Após a refeição, Vento Cinzento voltou a colocar-se no seu costumeiro lugar ao lado de Robb, que passou a tarde a falar com mais alguns soldados enquanto observava Lyaris e algumas mulheres trabalharem nos homens que requeriam a sua atenção.

A ceia foi tomada de volta à pequena casa.

Quando a noite caiu à superfície e as dores e o cansaço se tornaram demasiado pesados para serem carregados pelos ombros doloridos de Robb ele retornou aos seus aposentos. O manto voltou a ser colocado na cadeira tosca onde o encontrara naquela manhã e as botas voltaram ao seu lugar junto à cama. O seu corpo acolheu agradecidamente a maciez do colchão, fazendo com que sentisse de imediato o sono a reclamá-lo.

Não demorou muito para ouvir uma pequena batida na porta, seguida pela visão do caraterístico vestido azul de Lady Lyaris. Habituado ao que já se tornara rotina retirou a camisa que vestia, permitindo que a morena lhe trocasse as ligaduras que necessitavam de ser trocadas. Caíram num confortável silêncio enquanto ela trabalhava. A ausência de conversação não sendo pesada e fria como fora outrora.

Quando todas as novas ligaduras estavam no seu devido lugar, a jovem recolheu os habituais utensílios e dirigiu-se à porta, mas não saindo antes de voltar a sua atenção para o rei e dizer:

\- Boa noite, Vossa Graça. – na voz de sinos que Robb se habituara a acolher com gratidão e conforto.

-Penso que não há necessidade para essas formalidades. – disse, recebendo um olhar questionador de Lyaris. – Vossa Graça. Não há necessidade de me tratardes dessa forma. Não tenho uma coroa, nem sequer um reino e não me sinto muito como um rei. – mostrou-lhe um pequeno sorriso entristecido. – Apenas Robb é suficiente.

-Podeis não ter uma coroa, mas também não é a coroa que faz um rei. É o coração. Para se ser um verdadeiro rei é preciso ter-se o coração de um. Eu acredito que vós tendes, Vossa Graça.

Robb não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, mesmo que o mais pequeno dos sorrisos, adornasse a sua face. As palavras aquecendo-lhe o peito de uma maneira inexplicável, a fé que ela parecia depositar nele renovando-lhe as forças. Foi quando as duas últimas palavras que ela dissera lhe entoaram apropriadamente no crânio que uma das suas sobrancelhas se ergueu, arrancando um pequeno riso de Lyaris. _Era a primeira vez que a ouvia rir._

\- Robb.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Cacos de vidro

Primeiro que tudo, peço imensa desculpa pela monstruosa quantidade de tempo que demorei para atualizar esta história, mas está a tornar-se um desafio cada vez maior colocar "em papel" aquilo que idealizei para ela. Um desafio ainda maior gostar daquilo que escrevo. Não estou completamente satisfeita com a forma como este capítulo ficou escrito, mas queria realmente ter alguma coisa para vos mostrar que não abandonei a história.

Não vos posso prometer que o próximo capítulo não demore a chegar, mas posso prometer-vos que vou tentar que seja algo que "me encha mais as medidas". O que menos quero é que a qualidade das escrita comece a descer e a desapontar-vos, quando o que deveria acontecer conforme a história avança é exatamente o contrário.

**carlita stoneheart**: Fico feliz que estejas a gostar. Peço mesmo desculpa pelo tempo que demorou a sair um novo capítulo, mas espero que o capítulo em si compense a espera e que não tenha feito com que percas o interesse. Ai o Robb e a Lyaris, bem, isso é uma história que ainda vai dar muito pano para mangas, como dizemos aqui no Porto xD

**AnnaComnena**: Obrigada. Fico contente que esteja a agradar. O Robb é um dos meus personagens preferidos também *-* E eu estava literalmente a berrar com o livro durante o casamento vermelho. Embora tenha percebido o porquê de o nosso amigo Martin o ter morto, acho que se perdeu uma personagem chave para a história. Então eu tinha de ressuscita-lo xD Mais uma vez peço desculpa pelo tempo que demorei a atualizar, vou tentar que o próximo saia mais rapidamente, prometo ^^

Bem, já chega das minhas desculpas, vou deixar-vos com o capítulo, espero que gostem (:

**Capítulo 4 ****–**** Cacos de vidro**

O vento e as ligeiramente amareladas folhas das árvores dançavam a mais velha dança do mundo. O gentil restolhar o único som que se fazia ouvir. Folhas secas rodopiavam pelo ar, criando um tapete estalante ao atingirem o solo de erva verde pálida.

_Já é Outono_, Lyaris pensou. A realização apreendendo-a.

Fechou os olhos. Inspirou fundo, deixando o frio ar matinal preencher-lhe lentamente os pulmões. Elevou os braços, puxando depois para trás o esquerdo. A pena fez-lhe cócegas na pele da face. A madeira protestou, enquanto a corda retesava. Abriu os olhos e pós fixá-los na pequena criatura castanha que corria por entre os ramos das árvores largou a corda.

Um sorriso satisfeito fez o seu caminho até aos seus lábios quando a seta atingiu o alvo. Levantou-se lentamente, pronta a ir buscar a sua presa quando movimento entre os arbustos à sua frente chamou a sua atenção. Depressa tirou uma seta da aljava e apontou-a em direção ao movimento. Um suspiro de alívio escapou-lhe quando Vento Cinzento emergiu dos arbustos com um esquilo na boca. O sangue no seu pelo indicava que ele já caçara. Não pode deixar de sorrir perante a visão enquanto baixava o arco e devolvia a seta à aljava.

Aproximou-se calmamente do lobo gigante, baixando-se quando estava suficientemente perto.

\- Estás a tentar roubar-me a minha presa, Vento? – perguntou-lhe, dedicando um olhar humoroso ao lobo que depositou o animal morto aos seus pés. Lyaris não pode conter um pequeno sorriso enquanto estendia a mão e coçava o macio pelo atrás de uma das orelhas de Vento Cinzento. – Obrigada.

Apanhou o esquilo e, segurando-o pelas patas traseiras, fez o seu caminho em direção à carroça que continha o resultado da caçada daquele dia. A quantidade de caça tornava-se menor a cada dia que passava, as batalhas que haviam sido travadas nos arredores tinham assutado os poucos animais que sobreviviam às caçadas dos Senhores para alimentar os seus exércitos. As suas opções estavam a esgotar-se e Lyaris não sabia como poderia continuar a alimentar as pessoas da aldeia aquele ritmo.

Um som agudo encheu o ar fazendo-a olhar em direção ao céu. Um corvo voava baixo sobre as árvores. Uma fita rosa segurava uma mensagem à sua pata esquerda. _Bolton_. Deixou o esquilo cair no chão e retirou uma seta da aljava, colocando-a rapidamente no arco. Os seus braços ergueram-se, a corda do arco retesou. Os seus olhos semicerram-se, o sol desfavorável à sua visão. Mesmo assim podia ver a ave negra a cruzar o limpo céu azul e não hesitou em largar a seta quando teve a certeza de que o corvo se encontrava na sua mira. A seta silvou, cortando o ar. Atingiu o seu alvo no peito e a ave caiu numa descida abrupta.

Antes que pudesse realizar qualquer movimento Vento Cinzento impulsionou-se nas suas patas traseiras, correndo na direção em que o corvo caiu. A força do seu movimento causou vibrações no solo que foram absorvidas pelos pés de Lyaris. A jovem Umber apercebeu-se pela primeira vez na real extensão da força do animal gigante.

_O seu comportamento doce e gentil não lhe tirava a verdadeira força que continha_.

Não demorou muito para que o lobo retorna-se com o animal na sua boca e o deposita-se delicadamente aos pés da Umber. Um sorriso adornou os seus lábios.

\- Bem, isto está a tornar-se hábito. – disse divertida.

Baixou-se e desatou a fita, retirando o pequeno pedaço de papel. A letra desenhada a tinta preta era descuidada, fazendo Lyaris semicerrar os olhos para poder distinguir as palavras, mas não havia qualquer dúvida de que se tratava da letra de Roose Bolton. Os seus olhos acabaram por se arregalar subitamente quando acabou de ler a mensagem. Abalada pela informação, dobrou cuidadosamente o pedaço de pergaminho e guardou-o no bolso do vestido. Olhou então para a ave, incerta sobre o que fazer com ela. Ergueu-a do chão por uma das patas, ponderando.

\- Suponho que não gostes de corvo… - Lyaris indagou, olhando para Vento Cinzento. Uma respiração abrupta foi emitida pelo nariz do lobo e as suas orelhas abanaram ligeiramente. – Pensei que não. As penas não devem ser agradáveis. – ergueu-se com a ave e o esquilo nas mãos, encarando o olhar inquiridor do lobo gigante. – Bem, não deve ter um sabor muito diferente de pombo. – justificou-se.

Retornou ao caminho que antes percorria, sabendo que Vento Cinzento a seguiria. A carroça encontrava-se numa pequena clareira. A maioria dos homens que levara consigo naquela manhã já se haviam reunido com os cavalos. Todos baixaram a cabeça em respeito quando se aproximou, ao que a jovem lhes dedicou um sorriso reconhecedor.

Atirou as suas pequenas presas para a carroça, onde já se encontravam três veados e dez coelhos. Alguns esquilos eram vistos também. Suspirou. Durante quanto mais tempo poderiam aguentar?

\- Senhora. – ouviu Sor Clarck chamar atrás de si. – Perdoai-me mas… Um corvo?

Mais uma vez suspirou.

\- Não foi propriamente uma caça planeada. – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso enquanto se virava para encarar o cavaleiro de olhos âmbar. – Por favor, lembrai-me que devemos convocar Sor Oliver e um dos soldados de patrulha assim que retornarmos à aldeia.

Viu entendimento passar pelos olhos do homem. Sor Clarck assentiu, entregando-lhe as rédeas do garanhão branco que a havia transportado para Sul, após saírem da Última Lareira. Aceitou as rédeas e aproximou-se do macho, acariciando o focinho do animal. Havia-lhe sido oferecido pelo seu pai três anos antes, pelo seu aniversário, era ainda um potro. Chamara-lhe _Neve_. Sorriu perante as memórias antes de se mover para o montar.

A pequena coluna moveu-se rapidamente pela mata que já se tornara conhecida para todos. As árvores de troncos esguios e altos começavam a perder as folhas alaranjadas e acastanhadas mas ainda providenciavam sombra contra o sol que, aquela hora, começava a erguer-se alto no límpido céu azul. Vento Cinzento seguia-os de perto, por entre as árvores, mas mantendo um segura distância da coluna. Os cavalos sentiam-se inquietos com a presença do lobo gigante e acidentes e mais feridos era algo de que, com toda a certeza, não precisavam.

A entrada para a aldeia subterrânea tratava-se de uma gruta, de embocadura larga de rochas graníticas. Musgo cobrias as paredes exteriores e um pequeno fio de água corria no lado Norte. O interior era escuro. A passagem para a aldeia era estreita e escondida tanto pela precária iluminação como pela mudança de direção abrupta no caminho escavado na rocha. O terreno começava depois a descer, numa inclinação acentuada, o que obrigava a que os cavalos avançassem num trote lento e cuidadoso.

A entrada na aldeia era assinalada pela luz que começava a iluminar o caminho, providenciada pelas inúmeras tochas nas parede rochosas e nas paredes barrentas das casas que se começavam a alinhar mais ao fundo.

Os cavalos eram guardados nos estábulos que se encontravam numa escavação à direita da entrada, construídos longe da zona habitacional para minimizar o desagradável odor que o local podia emanar.

Desmontou _Neve_ à entrada dos estábulos e entregou as rédeas a um dos soldados que acompanhara a coluna. Em qualquer outra situação teria sido ela própria a tratar do cavalo no entanto assuntos urgentes tinha de ser tratados e não havia um segundo a perder.

\- Por favor Sor Clarck. – começou, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro – Chamai Sor Oliver e os soldados responsáveis pelas duas patrulhas. Se tiverdes a amabilidade de deixar que esta reunião ocorra na vossa casa. Não quero preocupar Vossa Graça antes de termos oportunidade de discutir profundamente o assunto. Não há necessidade de perturbar a sua recuperação.

\- Não vejo porque colocar impedimentos ao vosso pedido. – Sor Clarck assentiu ao pedido. – Mas se me permitíeis, não seria sábio incluir Vossa Graça nas notícias que nos chegam da superfície, Senhora?

Lyaris fechou os olhos e deixou que um suspiro passasse pelos seus lábios. Não podia negar a razão nas palavras do cavaleiro. Robb era o seu Rei, devia-lhe lealdade e respeito e omitir o que acontecia no reino enquanto ele recuperava não se inseria em nenhuma das categorias. No entanto era o melhor a fazer. _Pelo menos por enquanto._

\- Ambos sabemos o que Vossa Graça faria se ficasse a saber e isso é algo que eu não posso permitir.

Foi a vez do cavaleiro suspirar. Baixou a cabeça numa pequena vénia e afastou-se para atender ao pedido da jovem Umber.

Dirigiu-se à casa ocupada pelo cavaleiro em passo lento e cabeça baixa. As suas mãos entrelaçaram-se abaixo do seu ventre, os seus dedos remexendo-se nervosamente. A sua garganta estava apertada e a carta parecia adquirir o peso de uma pedra no seu bolso. Os seus pensamentos corriam selvagens pela sua mente, sem uma ordem específica, demasiado rápidos para que se pudesse concentrar em qualquer um deles. Uma pequena dor depressa se começou a formar nas suas têmporas. O stress a reclamar o seu corpo e a sua mente pela segunda vez naquela semana.

O alívio preencheu-a com avistou a pequena casa. Empurrou a pesada porta de madeira com todo o seu corpo e de imediato se dirigiu a um dos bancos que rodeava a mesa de madeira tosca. O seu corpo caiu no banco como uma pedra no fundo de um poço. Permitiu-se fechar os olhos por alguns momentos e tomou respirações profundas, esperando que isso lhe alivia-se a dor irritante contra o seu crânio.

Voltou a abrir os olhos quando apenas minutos depois Sor Clarck entrava na casa trazendo consigo Sor Oliver e dois dos intendentes responsáveis pelas patrulhas. Com um gesto fluído da sua mão afastou as vénias que lhe dedicaram e indicou os restantes bancos, esperando até que os quatro homens estivessem confortáveis para dar início à inesperada reunião.

\- Quais são as últimas noticias das patrulhas? – perguntou diretamente aos dois intendentes.

Não tinham mais do que vinte anos cada um. Um deles era alto e esguio como uma lança. O seu cabelo cor de areia espreitava timidamente por baixo do meio elmo que usava e que retirou assim que a jovem senhora se dirigiu a si. Os seus olhos castanhos nunca a olhando diretamente. Fora um homem de Renly Baratheon no início da guerra, tendo sido abandonado após a morte do mesmo quando o exército, liderado pelos Tyrell, se movera para sul para se juntar aos Lannister, juntamente com mais vinte soldados feridos. Apenas cinco se encontravam aptos para caminhar, tendo deambulado pelo reino em qualquer direção premeditada, em busca de solidariedade e compaixão. Sem que se dessem por isso começaram a dirigir-se a norte. Eram apenas três quando uma das patrulhas os encontrou apenas uma semana após se terem estabelecido na aldeia. Um deles acabara por morrer. Os dois restantes soldados, após completa recuperação, colocaram as suas espadas aos pés de Lyaris, jurando-lhe lealdade em troca da hospitalidade e cuidados médicos que tinham recebido. Foi ele quem respondeu à pergunta.

\- Tudo se mantém minha Senhora, mas notícias são de que Jaime Lannister cavalga com uma companhia em direção a Correrio para se juntar ao cerco.

O outro intendente era um homem de estatura média e de ombros largos. Uma espessa cabeleira negro e uma ainda mais espessa barba cobriam a sua cabeça. Um nortenho nascido em Última Lareira que se juntara aos homens do seu pai com apenas catorze anos. Depressa se lançou a completar o relatório dado pelo seu camarada.

\- Lorde Edmure continua a ser colocado na plataforma todos os dias, mas até agora os Frey não cumpriram a ameaça de o enforcar e o _Peixe Negro_ continua a recusar-se a abrir os portões. O estandarte Stark continua a esvoaçar nas suas ameias.

Lyaris deixou escapar um suspiro cansado e esfregou as têmporas. A sua dor de cabeça só parecia piorar com as notícias. Se o Regicida se encontrava a caminho de Correrio o rumo do cerco poderia mudar drasticamente. A única coisa que Lyaris poderia fazer era rezar aos Deuses Antigos para que as consequências não tivessem proporções desastrosas.

\- Alguma noticia das terras mais a Sul Sor Oliver? – perguntou ao cavaleiro nortenho, olhando para as mãos, ainda perdidas em pensamentos sobre os Tully.

\- Obtivemos uma informação que pode interessar muito a Vossa Graça. – a frase captou de imediato a atenção da jovem que voltou o seu olhar para o cavaleiro, mostrando-lhe que este tinha a sua total atenção. – Parece que as irmãs de Sua Graça, a princesa Sansa e a princesa Arya se encontram desaparecidas. Na verdade, ninguém sabe do paradeiro da princesa Arya desde a execução de Lorde Eddard.

_Não era possível._

A sua testa franziu-se e os seus pensamentos pareceram formar um turbilhão na sua mente. Alguma peça não encaixava naquele tabuleiro. O jogo estavam a jogar os Lannister?

\- Tendes a certeza dessa informação Sor Oliver?

\- A fonte é de confiança Senhora.

Aquela informação mudava _tudo_. E _tudo_ parecia fazer mais sentido agora. Talvez houvesse esperança e ainda fosse possível ganhar aquela guerra. E aquela nova peça era vital no tabuleiro do perigoso jogo dos tronos que ela, sem se aperceber, começara a jogar.

Retirou do bolso o pergaminho e desenrolou-o, colocando-o na mesa ao alcance dos olhos dos quatro homens.

\- Foi escrita pelo Lorde Bolton em pessoa, dirigida ao seu filho bastardo que, aparentemente foi legitimado. – começou, explicando o conteúdo da carta. – Afirma que chegará a Fosso Cailin, que se encontra nas mãos dos Homens de Ferro, dentro de uma semana e que trás consigo a princesa Arya. Um casamento entre a Princesa e Ramsay Bolton deve ser celebrado em Winterfell assim que todos os vassalos do Norte se reúnam no castelo.

Esgares de espanto foram ouvidos na pequena divisão. Sor Clarck foi o primeiro a vocalizar os seus pensamentos.

\- Mas se a princesa Arya se encontra desaparecida, a rapariga que Lorde Bolton trás com ele…

\- Provavelmente alguém a fazer-se passar por Arya Stark.

\- Os vassalos irão saber que não é ela. – Sor Oliver interveio.

\- Nenhum deles se atreverá a chamar o Bolton de mentiroso. Se ele disser que se trata de Arya Stark todos abanaram a cabeça obedientemente e ele terá aquilo que sempre quiseram e porque traiu o seu Rei: Winterfell e o Norte.

\- Senhora, perdoai-me a intromissão, mas não seria hora de trazer ao conhecimento de Vossa Graça os últimos acontecimentos? – o cavaleiro nortenho interveio.

Lyaris pensou cuidadosamente na resposta. O seu coração tão apertado como quando a mesma pergunta fora feita por Sor Clarck apenas momentos antes.

Confiava nos dois cavaleiros com todo o seu ser e valorizava os seus conselhos e opiniões. Mas o senso de proteção que tinha desenvolvido para com Robb nos meses em que cuidara do Rei durante a sua inconsciência manifestava-se mais fortemente do que qualquer outro sentimento que pudesse ter para com o mundo à sua volta. Ela _tinha _de proteger Robb, mesmo que isso significasse omitir-lhe os acontecimentos do mundo exterior.

\- Se Vossa Graça for informado sobre o que se passa ele irá querer marchar para Correrio. Todos sabemos as consequências que isto pode trazer. O Norte, por mais que nos desagrade, está subjugado Lorde Bolton, alguns dos vassalos marcham ao lado de Stannis. Quando ouvirem que o seu Rei vive, talvez já não haja um Rei a quem jurar lealdade. As forças que temos no momento não são suficientes para lutar contra qualquer um dos inimigos que nos rodeiam.

O silêncio flutuou pesado no pequeno espaço da modesta casa e Lyaris sabia que os dois cavaleiros entendiam a veracidade das suas palavras. Mas isso não tornava a situação mais fácil, ou afastava o sentimento que, de alguma forma, estavam a ser desleais para com o seu suserano.

Quando abandonaram a casa, para que cada um volta-se às suas rotinas, todos se encontravam de cabeça baixa e peito pesado. O sentimento não abandonou Lyaris durante um único segundo do dia, enquanto se movia rapidamente pela enfermaria, prestando toda a assistência que podia. Na verdade tornava-se cada vez maior, aumentando também a dor de cabeça e o cansaço que se prendia aos seus ossos como uma camada de gelo envolvia os galhos nus das árvores durante os meses de Inverno.

Tudo pareceu piorar quando abandonou a enfermaria em direção a sua casa, decidindo que uma hora de repouso poderia restaurar pelo menos parte das suas forças. Robb caminhava lentamente pela aldeia com Vento Cinzento ao seu lado. Cumprimentava e falava brevemente com alguns dos aldeões. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto do Stark quando os olhos de ambos de cruzaram e Lyaris forçou-se a sorrir de volta e a caminhar na sua direção, sentindo-se a mais pecadora das almas que caminhava em Westeros. Sentiu uma pequena quantidade de satisfação quando viu o braço esquerdo de Robb ao peito, mas o sentimento depressa foi abafado com sensações mais sombrias.

\- Vossa Graça. – cumprimento com uma respeitosa vénia quando se encontravam próximos.

\- Pensei que tínhamos chegado a um entendimento quanto a títulos, Senhora. – ele disse-lhe com um sorriso que, com o passar do tempo, começava a chegar aos seus olhos azuis.

\- Perdoai-me Vossa Graça, mas penso que devo manter uma certa formalidade em público. Não gostaria que pensassem em mim como desrespeitosa para com Vós. – ela respondeu e amaldiçoou-se pela irregularidade da sua voz.

Viu as sobrancelhas de Robb enrugarem-se e juntarem-se no centro da sua testa e de novo se amaldiçoou. Claro que ele notaria a diferença.

\- Estais bem Senhora. – os seus olhos e expressão mostravam clara preocupação.

\- Apenas cansaço, Vossa Graça. – e a facilidade com que a mentira escorregou pelos seus lábios alarmou-a. Mas não tanto como a expressão suave que o rosto de Robb adotou perante as suas palavras. Ele confiava plenamente nela e Lyaris começava a duvidar ser digna de tal confiança.

Os seus pensamentos e a atenção do Rei foram quebrados quando uma pequena comoção começou a gerar-se à sua volta. Olhou freneticamente à procura da fonte do alvoroço. As mulheres remexiam-se inquietas e as crianças começaram a correr. Acabou por avistar uma menina, com não mais do que seis anos, a correr vinda da entrada da aldeia.

\- Eles chegaram. Eles chegaram Trazem feridos.

Os pés de Lyaris iniciaram imediatamente passos apressados em direção à entrada da aldeia. A patrulha que saíra em direção aos limites das Gémeas regressara e trazia feridos consigo. Não se demorou a aperceber que Robb e Vento Cinzento a seguiam.

Avistou rapidamente a pequena patrulha de seis homens, cada um deles trazia um ferido apoiado em si. Todos homens percebeu. O mais novo teria pouco mais de vinte anos, o mais velho talvez quarenta e todos envergavam uniformes de diferentes cores. _Soldados deixados para trás_.

Soldados da Última Lareira depressa acudiram para ajudar a levar os recém-chegados para a enfermaria. Lyaris aproximou-se imediatamente do intendente responsável pela patrulha. Robb colocando-se ao seu lado.

\- Senhora. Vossa Graça. – o homem de complexo entroncado e feições austeras cumprimentou. Sem que desse qualquer oportunidade para Lyaris falar, retirou do pequeno saco que trazia à sua cintura um pequeno objeto e entregou-o à Umber.

Lyaris estendeu a mão, observando a peça. O ar ficou preso na sua garganta e o mundo à sua volta desabou. Tratava-se de um simples e delicado colar. O fio de prata brilhava sob a luz dos archotes, ostentando um pequeno pendente bordado a prata entrançada com um pedra de aqua marinha no seu centro. _O colar favorito da sua mãe._ E apenas uma pessoa poderia ter aquele colar.

\- Encontrámo-lo ao pescoço de um cadáver muito deteriorado ao largo das Gémeas. – lembrava-se perfeitamente de lhe pendurar o colar ao pescoço, fazendo-o prometer que ele lhe retornaria em pessoa um dos poucos objetos que possua da sua falecida mãe. Lembrava-se do sorriso que ele ostentara naquele momento e no abraço quente de despedida que lhe dera enquanto ela controlava as lágrimas. – Lamento imenso Senhora.

E naquele momento não havia como controlar as lágrimas que caíram livremente pela sua face. As pernas demasiado fracas para suportar o seu peso dobraram-se e os seus joelhos depressa encontraram o chão de terra dura e ressequida. Os seus pulmões recusaram-se a aceitar o ar que, a custo, inspirava e Lyaris sentia-se a afogar. A afogar-se num mar de angústia, raiva, pesar e tristeza.

_Oh Jon. Meu querido, meu irmão Jon._

E então veio o vazio. O nada. Porque isso era o que ela agora tinha: _nada_.

Algo pareceu estilhaçar dentro de si. Cacos de vidro espalhando-se por todo o seu ser. Lyaris percebeu então que fora o estilhaçar do seu coração.

Lamento por qualquer erro ortográfico que me possa ter escapado.  
Por favor não se acanhem e comentem. Acho que por vezes os leitores não percebem o quão importante um comentário, por mais pequeno que seja, pode ser importante para um autor. Mostra-nos que vocês apreciam o que estamos a fazer e ajuda-nos a perceber o que pode ser melhorado. Portanto, como sempre:  
Um comentário não leva muito do vosso tempo e faz uma autora feliz (:


	6. Capítulo 5 - Para Casa

**AnnaComnena****: **Sim, além do massacre, acabamos por perder muitas personagens e, consequentemente famílias, na história. Além que causou uma certa desunião em todo o Norte. Eu prometo que esse lado também ser abordado, não pretendo deixar os prisioneiros das Gémeas esquecidos! Eu ainda ponderei em "ressuscitar" o SmallJon, mas acabei por não o fazer. Aproveito para avisar que algumas personagens que se encontram vivas nos livros após o Casamento Vermelho, estarão mortas nesta história e vice versa. Algumas mortes podem também acontecer pelo caminho. Quanto à Lyaris, ela tem as suas razões para não contar o que realmente se passa ao Robb, mas tudo será melhor explicado nos próximos dois capítulos ^^ E não te preocupes, não pertendo abandonar a fic (:

**carlita stoneheart**: Muito obrigada *-* Significa mesmo muito para mim que a história e a minha escrita esteja a agradar. Escrevo há alguns anos e sei o quão difícil é agarrar leitores e agradar aquém lê. Saber que o estou a conseguir fazer deixa-me mesmo muito feliz ^^ E prometo não abandonar a fic. Assim como prometo que coisas felizes também estarão no caminho da nossa Lyaris. E, sejamos sinceras, quando é que o Robb não é adorável? *-*

**Dama Layla****: **Fico feliz que esta históra te esteja a agradar. Sim, é difícil encontrar fanfic de Game of Thrones, ainda mais difícil fanfics que nos prendam a atenção. Ou eu é que sou demasiado exigente xD A Jeyne… Essa rapariga é um caso bicudo para mim xD Não gosto dela, gosto ainda menos da mãe dela e é pena o Lannister já estar morto ou eu juro que o matava outra vez (espero estar a fazer sentido, não sei se leste todos os livros). Anyway, a nossa rainha do Norte vai ser mencionada entre os próximos dois capítulos e eu prometo que a razão para o Robb ainda não ter perguntado por ela vai ser esclarecido ^^

Bem, trago mais um capítulo desta história. Já era para ter postado ontem, mas acabei por não ter oportunidade para tal.  
O capítulo é mais pequeno do que os outros que já postei, mas é um capítulo de transição na história e que me foi, definitivamente, tirado a ferros. O capítulo é do ponto de vista de uma personagem que ainda não tinha sido introduzida na história mas que é importante para o seu enredo. Tornou-se complicado de escrever porque, pessoalmente, é-me difícil perceber como a sua mente funciona.  
De qualquer das formas, espero que vos agrade e prometo que o próximo capitulo será maior ^^

AVISO: o ano letivo está à porta, começo para a semana o meu segundo estágio, que ira durante 3 semanas, sendo que depois começam as aulas que, felizmente não irão ocupar muito do meu tempo este ano. No entanto durante as próximas semanas vai ser mais difícil conseguir escrever, além de que amanhã tenho uma entrevista de emprego (façam figas por mim) o que, se todo correr bem, também vai consumir algum do um tempo. Então o espaço de tempo entre capítulos pode aumentar, peço desde já desculpas por isso.

Capítulo 5 – Para casa

A brisa era suave contra a sua pele. O ar cheirava a tinta, a madeira acabada de cortar e a suor. A atmosfera era preenchida pelo som de vozes masculinas, produzindo gritos de incentivo e ladrando ordens, e pelo som de martelos. A voz que mais se ouvia pertencia, ela não tinha quaisquer dúvidas, ao Almirante Groleo. Uma ferocidade que ela desconhecia brilhava nos olhos do homem. Tinha de novo uma frota para comandar, por mais que não fosse a ideal, e nada lhe poderia ter levantado mais o ânimo.

Também ela deveria ter a mesma ferocidade nos olhos, a mesma alegria no coração e um sorriso no rosto. Mas a culpa corroía-a, a dúvida dominava-a. Tomara a decisão certa? A sua mente dizia que sim, mas o seu coração batia fortemente no seu peito, parecendo mais pequeno do que aquilo que um dia fora. Eles chamavam-na Mãe, eles eram os seus Filhos, mas estava a deixá-los para trás. Mas se assim não fosse, quando voltaria para _casa_? E então surgia uma nova pergunta: _onde_ era a _sua_ casa?

Barristan Selmy encontrava-se a seu lado. Postura reta, manto branco e mão sobre o cabo de mão da espada que lhe pendia da cintura. Observava o trabalho que decorria à sua frente com um renovado brilho no olhar. A felicidade do cavaleiro era palpável para ela. Recebera o seu total e incondicional apoio perante a sua decisão de aceitar as treze galés que Xaro Xhoan Daxos lhe oferecera. Não o podia censurar, também ele queria voltar para casa. Mas ela sabia que, mais do que voltar a casa, o cavaleiro desejava o seu bem-estar, então não hesitou em colocar-lhe as suas dúvidas e receios.

\- Será mesmo este o caminho certo?

Sor Barristan pareceu refletir durante um momento, os olhos fixos nas galés mercantes. O casco da _Legítima Princesa_ recebia os últimos reparos, numa tentativa de que a galé se pudesse afastar mais da costa. O cordame e o leme da _Narraqqa_ tinham sido trocados, bem como os remos da _Lagarto Listrado_.

\- O Vosso verdadeiro trono aguarda do outro lado do mar, Vossa Graça. – o cavaleiro acabou por responder. – Não sois desejada aqui e estais rodeada de inimigos. Se me permitíeis, penso que está na hora de voltar a casa.

_Está na hora de voltar a casa._

E aquelas palavras continuaram a entoar na sua mente quando o sol se começava a pôr no horizonte e ela estava de volta à sua pirâmide. No céu alaranjado acima de si voavam Drogon e Rhaegal, em círculos em volta um do outro. Podia ver a silhueta branca de Viserion enrolada no topo da arvore do seu jardim privado, o pousio que o dragão parecia recusar-se a abandonar. Ela não deixara de notar que o dragão se afastava frequentemente dos irmãos e que, quando se lhes juntava, entrava frequentemente em conflito com Drogon. O comportamento ambos preocupava-a.

\- Missandei. – chamou a pequena escriba que, ela sabia, a observava à distância, de dentro do quarto.

Ouviu os seus pequenos passos no brilhante chão de tijoleira branca, que entoavam no silêncio dos seus aposentos.

\- Vossa Graça. – a rapariga respondeu aproximando-se.

\- Dentro de dias estarei a embarcar numa das galés que estão aportadas na baía. – começou Daenerys – Por muito que me custe dizê-lo, parece que este não é o meu lugar e devo partir para reclamar o meu trono. Não te quero impor nada. Isto deve ser uma escolha tua. Virás comigo?

Não houve silêncio ou hesitação.

\- O meu lugar é ao Vosso lado.

E com uma pequena vénia a escriba retirou-se para o lugar que ocupava previamente. E a Rainha sentiu alguma da nevoa que rodeava a sua mente dissipar-se.

Deixou escapar um suspiro, ainda observando as cores do poente sobre si. O horizonte começava a escurecer, o horizonte que ela dentro de poucos dias tentaria alcançar. E no entanto não se conseguia sentir feliz, ou aliviada, ou qualquer sentimento positivo que seria esperado que ela sentisse. Mas também não encontrava em si arrependimento ou vontade de desistir. O seu velho cavaleiro branco tinha razão. O trono do seu pai e do seu irmão aguardava-a do outro lado daquele distante horizonte. Um trono feito de ferro e espadas, forjado de batalhas, dor, fogo e sangue.

_Fogo e sangue._

E foi com esse pensamento que adormeceu naquela noite.

Apenas mais três dias decorreram até que as necessárias reparações fossem feitas nas galés. Os homens haviam trabalhado dia e noite para que a partida da sua comitiva ocorresse o mais rapidamente possível. A sua terra sangrava, não havia tempo a perder. Por isso recebeu com certo alívio um sorridente almirante que lhe informou animadamente que podiam partir assim que ela o desejasse.

Aquela seria a última vez que ela veria a paisagem do topo da sua pirâmide. A vida abaixo de si ocorria num frenesim de pessoas que levavam mercadoria para as galés. A vida acima de si consistia em pequenos fiapos de nuvens que navegavam com a leve brisa e em dragões que voavam preguiçosamente em volta do edifício, nunca se afastando. E isso reconfortava-a. Os seus dragões sempre a seguiriam, não importando as suas escolhas ou o caminho que tomasse. Eles seguiriam as suas galés e cairiam sobre os Setes Reinos consigo. Talvez, sonhou, ela pudesse chegar montada em Drogon, tal como os seus antepassados haviam aparecido um dia, soltando fogo sobre os que se lhe opusessem.

A brisa soprava forte de sul quando chegou à baía. Vozes enchiam o espaço enquanto ordens eram gritadas pelos capitães, embarcando passageiros e mercadorias nas respetivas galés. As treze embarcações alinhavam-se na baía, com novas cores e novos nomes. Orgulhosas, pintadas em negro, vermelho sangue e dourado _Mãe_, _Rhaegar_, _Dracarys_, _Khaleesi_, _Drogo_, _Rhaego_, _Viserys_, _Valiria_, _Tormenta_, _Aegon_, _Não-queimada_, _Três Dragões_ e _Sangue_ tinham as suas velas negras a balouçar ao vento.

Missandei encontrava-se à sua esquerda, observando contemplativamente a água embater nos cascos negros e vermelhos. O seu lado direito era ocupado por Barristan Selmy, como ela já se havia habituado. O velho cavaleiro tinha os olhos postos nos rapazes que embarcavam na _Mãe_, os mesmos rapazes que treinava à semanas com esperanças de que se tornassem dignos e nobres cavaleiros. Irri e Jhiqui encontravam-se atrás de si. Podia sentir os seus tremores de medo e inquietação.

\- Cavalos não podem cavalgar a água salgada, é sabido.

\- A água salgada envenena os cavalos, é sabido.

Tinham dito aquando da decisão de Daenerys de cruzar o Mar Estreito, mas decidiram acompanha-la mesmo assim quando, três dias antes, lhes havia perguntado se continuariam a seu lado. O mesmo não podia ser dito dos seus companheiros de sangue. Jhogo. Aggo e Rakharo haviam decido não a acompanhar, recusando-se a percorrer um caminho que um cavalo não poderia atravessar. E talvez fosse melhor assim, Daenerys refletiu, o estilo de luta dothraki, de corpo desprotegido em cima de um cavalo, não era sequer desafiante para os grandes cavaleiros de Westeros com as suas armaduras e espadas longas.

Perdera a conta ao tempo que permanecera ali, vendo os seus pertences, exércitos, capitães, comandantes e seguidores embarcarem. Os Corvos Temerosos ocupavam uma das galés mais robustas, de casco pintado de negro, com uma barra superior vermelha, _Khaleesi_, ao passo que os Segundos Filhos e os Imaculados, devido ao seu grande número ocupavam duas das maiores embarcações, _Rhaegar _e _Dracarys_. Por serem companhias de mais reduzidas dimensões, os Irmãos Livres e os Homens da Mãe ocupava galés mais pequenas, _Drogo _e _Rhaego_.

O sol já se erguia alto e quente, num céu azul limpo, de um tom amarelo canário, quando Daario Naharis, comandante dos Corvos Tormentosos, surgiu diante de si, com um sorriso troto debaixo do seu bigode azul.

\- Minha Rainha, está tudo a postos para a partida.

Então, acompanhada pelas suas aias, a sua pequena escriba e o seu velho cavaleiro branco, Daenerys Targaryen, a Primeira de Seu Nome, Rainha dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens, Senhora dos Setes Reinos, Protetora do Território, dita Daenerys, Filha da Tormenta, a Não-Queimada e Mãe dos Dragões, subiu a longa rampa de madeira que a levaria a bordo da _Mãe_. Para trás deixava o título de Rainha de Meeren e de Khaleesi. Bem como muitos daqueles que um dia chamara filhos.

Ocupou a proa da embarcação, comtemplando o mar calmo à sua frente. A seu lado continuavam as presenças de Missandei e de Sor Barristan. Três sombras abateram-se sobre a galé, rodopiando no ar e umas sobre as outras. O som das suas asas e a sua presença espantando as gaivotas que antes ocupavam o céu.

Daenerys tomou uma respiração profunda, inalando o cheiro salgado do mar. Por fim disse:

\- Vamos para casa.


End file.
